


Anillos de compromiso.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Engaged Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Just Married, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Roman Suspects, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Short One Shot, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Las sospechas de Roman, lo conllevan a la verdad.





	Anillos de compromiso.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a WWE.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

* * *

 

Los ojos grises están fijos en los largos y pálidos dedos del rubio frente a él, solamente que ese "él" no lo sabe. Roman se da cuenta, no solamente que su mejor amigo tiene manos grandes, sino que entre sus dedos tiene una banda negra, un anillo que acariciaba cómo un tesoro.

Dean tiene los ojos fijos en el teléfono en su regazo, seguramente pasando el tiempo mirando fotos y otras cosas en el aparato, mientras la otra mano recaía sobre su pecho dónde un collar gris relucía a la luz de la habitación, gris, no negro, finalizando en la joya que el rubio acariciaba entre índice y pulgar.

El rubio tenía el rostro sumamente serio, y los ojos enfocados. Por lo que Roman observó aquel objeto desconocido con avidez, ¿desde cuándo Dean usaba joyas? No era tan fanático de ello. ¿Era la misma banda metálica que le había visto usar hace años en FCW?¿No que esa se había roto durante un viaje varios años atrás? Porque la que veía era muy parecida, al menos hasta dónde podía serlo.

-Hey Uce. ¿Estás listo?

El susodicho pestañea dos veces y alza la mirada, gris contra azul. Y asiente distraído.

\- Sí, sí, estoy listo.- dice carraspeando.

No vuelve a ver el collar hasta dos días más tarde. Dean está entrenando con él, tiene una camisa manga larga de profundo color azul y unos shorts que le acompañan. Él está haciendo flexiones en el ring, y Roman ríe un comentario en su dirección haciendo al rubio carcajearse en el esfuerzo.

-Mierda hombre, esa es una canción buenísima.- dice Rollins acercándose a ellos, bebiendo de su botella de agua.

-Gracias hermano.- gruñe Dean en respuesta.

El samoano rueda los ojos cuando el pelinegro deja la botella en una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero y salta dentro de las cuerdas.

Seth mira al rubio con ojos intensos mientras camina alrededor de su compañero.

-Puedes hacer mejor que eso, bebé.- dice él. Dean envía una mirada glaciar a su dirección, sin detenerse. Él ya esta jadeando.

-Vamos hombre, no seas duro con él.- dice Roman.

Seth ríe, ese sonido nasal suyo. Su mano sobre el estomago en el proceso. Dean flaquea en ese momento.

-No me protejas, Uce. Puedo defenderme yo mismo.- jadeo el rubio.- Cómo lo hice el lunes cuando obtuve mí victoria.

La risa de Rollins se transforma en un sonido continuo de baja y constante como la de una abeja. Roman no pasa desapercibido cómo los ojos del pelinegro chispean con renovadas energías.

-Eso fue solamente suerte, Ambrose.- dice.- Inténtalo dos veces.

Dean se deja caer al costado sobre la lona, su rostro rojo y gotas de sudor corriendo por sus facciones, siguiendo cada uno de sus rasgos hasta gotear en la barbilla. Su labio se estira en la comisura, en una sonrisa ladina. Él asiente, sus ojos brillando electricidad azul.

-Apuesta tu trasero que te ganaré.

Roman ríe y niega para sí mismo mientras se dirige a la mesa donde reposan sus pertenencias y otros suplementos. Escucha un quejido, y luego el sonido familiar de madera siendo golpeada. Cuando mira sobre su hombro. Dean ya no está sentado a un lado. Seth yace de espalda a la lona blanca, desprevenido por una embestida, sus ojos marrones abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, los labios entreabiertos en otro gemido, esta vez más corto. Tiene el cabello negro desparramado en la superficie, creando un halo espeso alrededor de su cabeza.

Su pecho desnudo, y reluciente por el sudor, sube y baja, frotándose con el pecho del otro hombre. Dean tiene las palmas a los costados de su cabeza, y le sonríe mostrándole todo sus dientes a la perfección.

-Eres un hijo de...

-Te advertí.- lo interrumpe el rubio mirándolo desde arriba.- Mis palabras no son en vano, mi apuesta sigue en pie, princesa.- dice por lo bajo con voz rasposa.

Esos dos no se cansan de provocarse mutuamente, eran unos perfectos bocazas.  El constante juego en su relación. Tal vez por eso habían encajado tan bien.

Roman se siente repentinamente incómodo de estar presente, en el tercer o cuarto momento de intimidad que había ocurrido en su presencia. Tragó grueso. Ellos podían ser peor… Dean podía ser peor. Más explícito; por nada nadie se quedaba en los camerinos mucho tiempo después de un espectáculo, era eso o toparse con una escena no deseaba. Ambrose no se avergonzaba, y Rollins era muy débil en la persuasión. Por lo menos no estaban siendo más calurosos.

O ruidosos.

Él hace amago para voltear cuando un movimiento capta su atención. Los ojos de Seth vuelven a algo en medio de él, Dean frunce el ceño. El pelinegro levanta la mano y toma un puñado de algo brillante y pequeño, y lo empuja dentro de la camisa del rubio.

\- Mantenlo dentro o guárdalo, la cadena puede romperse mientras entrenamos.- susurra.

\- Nah. No podría romperse, además, me hace sentir desnudo cuando no lo llevo conmigo.- cuando dice eso, el otro hombre le lanza una mirada y esboza una sonrisa.

Él voltea cuando los ojos de Seth saltan a su dirección.

Transcurre un mes de ese día. Están en Raw, específicamente en el ring. Las luces son muy fuertes y el público es demasiado excitado. Rollins está en la esquina de Shield, tiene el cabello húmedo y suelto en los hombros, sus ojos mortalmente serios en su oponente.

El pelinegro retrocede y devuelta sin perder el enfoque.

-Vamos Uce.- anima Roman sosteniendo la soga fuertemente en su mano.

Dean asiente, eufórico. Y se alza sobre la soga inferior, animando al público con aplausos, y ellos obedecen al instante.

El pelinegro se pasa una mano enguantada por el cabello, los mechones volviendo y tapándole la sien. Rebotando en sus pies, capta la visión de un collar saltando fuera de la camisa militar negra.

Rollins bordea su presa, muy concentrado para notarlo.

Roman puede ignorarlo, pero no lo hace, el collar ónice brilla osado sobre el chaleco, y esa pieza redonda reposa sobre el rústico material negro. Cuando el hombre salta sobre el oponente, el pierde la mira en su objetivo. Pero sabe dónde lo había visto antes.

Familiar, muy familiar.

Tres noches después, están en Las Vegas. Dean está en el sofá, vestido con jeans, una camisa gris y su famosa chaqueta de cuero negro. Luciendo peligroso con su pelo corto y barba más espesa. Tiene los muslos abiertos, y los brazos apoyados en el respaldar, cómo un rey. Tiene la pelusa de cabello rubio revuelto en la cima de la cabeza. Él está contento, joder, la palabra quedaba corta.

Estaba exudando felicidad.

Tenía una sonrisa imborrable del rostro y los ojos azules, que de por sí eran muy claros, brillantes cómo dos estrellas. Él ríe y bromea, y los otros invitados sentados a su alrededor lo imitan. Están en una celebración, es pequeña y privada, la sala y cocina de Ambrose está ocupada por varios personajes del trabajo, hombres y mujeres, parejas entre ellos.

Beben, ríen y pasan un buen rato al son de una buena música, mientras la silueta del desierto de Las Vegas los apacigua con su calma a través de las ventanas.

-Esto es divertido.- dice Finn apareciendo a su lado, con vaso de cerveza en mano. Su acento profundo y reconocible.

Roman le lanza una mirada, bebiendo de su trago.

\- Lo es.- dice.

El irlandés escanea la sala con esa sonrisa de un millón de dólares. Él puede deducir por el enrojecimiento de las mejillas del hombre que ya estaba pasando la línea de sobriedad. Pero Finn solamente parecía muy cansado, algo mareado y relajado. La cerveza estaba actuando distinto en sus organismos a cómo usualmente debía, sacando a la superficie todo el cansancio de la semana. Demonios, el mes entero.

-Que amable de Dean de permitirnos pasar una noche de diversión en su casa, sobre todo en un fin de semana de trabajo.- comenta el irlandés.

-Sí, así es.

-Oh sí.- aparece Bayley a su otro lado, con su brazo alrededor de Sasha, quien la usa como muleta pero la pelinegra no se inmuta. Ella ríe.- Muy amable, no lo conozco muy bien, Deano siempre está en su propio mundo, pero, él parece feliz. Seth también, incluso con su pelea esta noche, parece levitar sobre sus pies.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- la otra mujer de pelo colorido, menuda y delgaducha alza su vaso rojo, y señala al pelinegro traspasando la sala.- Él parece... No lo sé... ¿Calmado? No había visto al señor negocios y siempre ocupado estar así durante un tiempo. Es genial, ¿no creen?

-Aye.- asiente el irlandés.

Roman frunce el ceño ante el comentario, y escudriña la sala. Seth, vistiendo sus pantalones ceñidos y una vieja camiseta negra con el _DA_ imprentó en frente, se mueve alrededor de la casa cómo si la conociera mejor que la suya, lo cual podría verlo posible. Él entretiene a los invitados, atendiendo a cada y uno de ellos con una sonrisa. Finalmente se acerca al sofá, y empujando las piernas del rubio se deja caer a su lado, apretándose a su costado.

Él y Dean unen sus cabezas e intercambian palabras, ambos se ven cansados, tienen los parpados pesados y sonrisas bobaliconas plasmadas en el rostro.

Entonces Seth entrelaza su mano con la de Dean, y lleva los dedos a su boca, besando cada uno de sus nudillos sin apartar la mirada de esos orbes azules. Finalmente, posa sus labios sobre el anillo ónice en el dedo corazón del rubio, y sonríe perverso.

Dean parece jadear por las atenciones de su amante. Su mirada pasa de los ojos, a la boca de Seth. Finalmente toma una decisión, y sujetando la nuca de Rollins, estrella sus bocas juntas en un beso que no tiene nada de amoroso, o cuidadoso. Es todo dientes y lenguas, fuego y calor. Algunos invitados los notan y con una sonrisa apartan la mirada.

La mano del pelinegro se alza, pasa entre el cabello rubio, y se posa sobre la mejilla derecha de Ambrose, un anillo negro y similar al de Dean reluce entre sus pieles pálidas.

Entonces Roman jadea, y se congela en su lugar.

Los engranajes en su cabeza comienzan a moverse.

-¿Dónde fuiste, hombre? - dice Roman alzando los brazos a sus costados. Los ojos grises puestos en Dean.- Desaparecieron toda la noche.

El rubio se encoge de hombros.

-Teníamos una cita, ¿recuerdas?

-Debieron haberle dicho eso a los muchachos, estuvieron toda la noche esperando por la  revancha.

-No es importante.- dice Dean frunciendo los labios. Sus dedos golpean su clavícula, en un gesto que Reigns conoce muy bien.

Él está nervioso.

¿Por qué?

-¿Está todo bien? - pregunta saltando los ojos entre los golpeteos y la cara de su amigo.

Dean frunce más los labios, luchando por no esbozar una sonrisa, y su mirada se pierde en algún punto. Después de unos largos segundos, finalmente parece responder.

-Todo bien hombre, fue una buena noche, ya sabes.- Dice alzando las cejas rubias sugestivamente.- Solamente estoy cansado, y dolorido…- Roman hace un ruido y se tapa los oídos con las manos.

-No quiero saber nada.- Ambrose se carcajea.

Seth se acerca a ellos, con su ropa de civil, masticando relajadamente una goma de mascar. Mira de Ambrose a Roman mientras entrelaza manos con el rubio.

-¿Todo se encuentra bien? – pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Perfectamente.- responden los otros dos al unísono. Y Rollins asiente.

Roman les permite ir adelante para ingresar al estadio dónde sería la lucha de esa noche. Es cuando nota un collar negro alrededor del cuello del pelinegro cuando el sol del medio día le golpea de lleno, y ríe.

-¿Nueva joya? - Pregunta distraídamente, señalando el pecho del hombre con la barbilla.

El pelinegro sigue el gesto, hasta dónde reposaba la nueva cadena con un anillo. Y asiente al instante. Levanta la barbilla en su gesto de suficiencia, y sonríe.

-Yup. Tuve la idea anoche, ¿genial, huh?

-Genial, hombre.

Roman pasa desapercibido cómo Dean sonríe enormemente, y se sonroja al mismo tiempo. Lanza una mirada a su pareja con el rabillo del ojo, y decide carraspear para atraer la atención.

-¿Me recuerdan el itinerario de hoy? - pregunta, cambiando el tema.

Roman vuelve a la realidad, dónde sus dos mejores amigos, unos seis meses más tarde, miraban ese adorno en sus dedos con ojos que destellaban en dobles intenciones. Los condenados compartiendo la sonrisa traviesa,  con el mismo cinismo iluminando sus rostros. Algo que Seth y Dean harían, habían estado comprometidos por medio año, usando los anillos de compromiso a narices de todos, mofándose de cada una de las personas a su alrededor, presumiéndolo a través de un vidrio empañado.

Nadie nota cuando el rostro de Reigns cambia, y la mandíbula casi le cae al suelo.

El samoano jadea, y quiere pegar grito al cielo cuando Seth y Dean se levantan, y desaparecen más allá de la sala y cocina, a las habitaciones, abandonando la fiesta y depositando toda la responsabilidad en Roman.

Pero él quiere reír y gritar, no sabría si abrazar o golpear a sus amigos.

Tal vez ambas.

Porque acababa de descubrir... Esto no era solamente una fiesta, menos una salida planeada al azar, puesta de la nada.

ERA LA NOCHE DE BODAS DE DEAN Y SETH.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
